


Vid: Get the Party Started

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Mrs Bradley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Murder Mystery, Older Woman, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Everybody's waiting for me to arrive.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Vid: Get the Party Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



> Content Notes: guns, non-gross dead bodies in a cosy murder mystery way

**Music:** Get the Party Started, by Dame Shirley Bassey


End file.
